the truth can hurt
by blueskymagrent
Summary: the sequel to operation secret team. when an angel comes to Rico telling him of an important message he must chose between trust and friendship or life and success. Rico/oc and kowalski/crazyone's oc. yes i got permission people.
1. the message

B: my next story. This is like the title says the sequel to operation secret team.

Chapter one: the hard truth

**Nobody's pov**

Rico was sitting up top. He was thinking. It had been two years since the events in operation secret team. Rico couldn't help but feel that something was off with him. Ever since Kowalski told them he was not evil he had stayed away from the team.

He only comes out of his lab when he needs to do training exercises and rarely joins for dinner. It just didn't make sense. Why would he say he is fine when he doesn't act like it? Then a glowing blue ball floated down from the sky. The blue ball got bigger and then disappeared. In its place stood an angel looking girl. She had bright red hair and her eyes were gray. [Strange color for an angel right]. "Who are you" rico asked the angel who he noticed was wearing a purple tank-top and blue jeans.

"I am the angel of forgiveness" she stated. "Angel of forgiveness" rico repeated mostly to himself. "That's right rico, you have but one chance rico" she said which confused rico. "You must stay away from Kowalski at all cost" she said.

"Why" rico asked. "He is not who he says he is" the angel said. "Huh" rico questioned. "Just don't let him near you" the angel said. "Who are you" rico asked once again. "I am named candy" she said as the blue ball formed around her. Before she lifted off she said "remember do not let him near you, farewell rico".

B: the end. I hope this one is better than my other story.


	2. the weird encounter

B: part two up.

Chapter two: Kowalski view

**Kowalski's pov**

I finally got them to believe me. Stupid animals. I am not exactly who I appear to be. Many of you may or may not believe me but I am not Kowalski. I just used this simpleton's body to get closer to rico.

I need rico for this test I am preparing. And I need him because the test needs the DNA of the smartest and most destructive birds in the world. I already have Kowalski ready now I need rico.

**Rico's pov**

I wanted to listen to the angel but I just can't. Maybe Kowalski will know. I started towards the HQ's but remembered she said to stay away from Kowalski. Ohhh who cares what she says. I knew Kowalski most of my life.

I enter Kowalski's lab and see him setting up some machine. Weird it was blue and green and had two seats. "Walski what you doing" I ask him. He didn't expect me as he bumped his head on the desk. "Oh hello rico" he said.

B: what will happen now? What is the machine for? What will Kowalski do!


	3. labyrinthine

B: hey people sorry for the long update. But I got brain dead for a while on this story.

Chapter three

**Rico's pov**

"Walski" I asked as I saw him get back to work on the machine. "Rico I'm glad you're here; I need your help" Kowalski said. "Okay" I said. He finished screwing in a bolt, and got up to face me. "So can you get into that chair there for me" he asked.

I got into the chair with no delay. He sat down next to me on the other chair. He then pressed a button on his machine. The lights up top glowed like fire. The machine shot out pink rays towards the both of us. I fainted during the transplant.

When I woke up I saw myself staring at me. "It worked rico" myself said but it sounded a lot like Kowalski. "Huh" I said. "It's my mind transplant; I use it to switch minds, but apparently I have to work out some bugs" he said.

"Change back" I asked. "Change back; wait darn it I forgot the switch back button" Kowalski said sounding like me even more. "What happens" I asked. "Well I guess in this book it says if we don't change back by the end of this week; we'll be stuck like this forever" Kowalski answered. "What" I said in a panicked tone.

"Don't worry rico; I'll fix it" Kowalski said. I look at the machine that has caused us so many problems now. How do we tell skipper and private? I went outside the lab. He followed out as well. I guess skipper and private were out doing recon.

I sat down at the table as I saw him go outside the base.

**Kowalski's pov**

I went topside. I wonder how I will fix this. I know by not fixing it at all. I do a low chuckle under my voice. Then I see a blue ball float down towards me. "Hey rico" an angel said. Not much of an angel if you ask me. This must be candy; I've heard of her before. "Did you listen to me at all" she asked.

I griped her skirt and pulled her down next to me. "Sorry but rico is not available right now" I said and laughed. She tried to get away, but I used my angel catching box. "Now, now candy I can't let you tell the secret to everyone" I told her.

"Let me out labyrinthine" candy screeched. Yup that's my name, labyrinthine.

B: so what do you think so far? Pretty neat right. The name labyrinthine is from the bible if you wonder.


	4. Ann the lemur

B: this is the next chapter, this is also happening at the same time as the last chapter. We have a guest star appearing today. Her name is Ann- the lemur and she is guest staring from crazyone256

Chapter 4

**Ann's pov**

Sitting around this place is boring. Julian is sitting on his throne. I guess I should introduce myself. I am Ann, short for Annabel, but don't call me that. I am a female lemur.

I look almost like Julian except I have a blond belly and I wear a flower on my ear. I also have sea blue eyes. Julian is my idiotic brother.

I am smarter and braver than him. I help my friends in need inside of pestering them like Julian. I am not as spoiled as him, and I have a slight crush on the neighbor.

Can you guess who it is? [It's time for a guessing game]

Maurice- well Maurice is a lemur like me, but my brother takes advantage of him. He follows anyway without question. [No]

Mort- again a lemur like me, but too annoying and obsessed with the feet, whatever that means. [No]

Skipper- too bossy. Too paranoid, and too strict. I like a guy with a more sensitive heart. [No]

Rico- way too insane, and psychotic for me. I like a guy who's sane and doesn't love to blow everything within a 5 meter mile radius up. [No]

Private-he is sensitive, and cute. But he is into those lunacorns things. I also want somebody who is smart like me. [No]

Kowalski-oh Kowalski he's smart, cute, fun in his own way. We both love candy. He's in an elite commando team. I want to be in one. He loves science… I lost my train of thought. [Defiantly yes]

That's it for the guessing game.

I look out in front of me to glance at the penguin habit. I see the fishbowl move, and then Rico comes out. He stands up top for a while. Then I see a blue ball descend in front of him. It stops glowing and turns into a girl with angel wings. An angel.

I was about to go over and get a closer look, but Julian said it was my bed-time. Curse my eleven o'clock curfew.

B: the end of chapter 4.


End file.
